


Birthday Pies - Castiel x Reader (One Shot)

by pandasfandomstories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasfandomstories/pseuds/pandasfandomstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to make some pie for Dean's birthday, and you end up needing to help your angel friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Pies - Castiel x Reader (One Shot)

The smell of burnt pastry, fresh apples, and canned cherries filled the entire wing of the bunker where the kitchen was located. A thin layer of smoke came from the kitchen, sneaking into the hallway. You waved your hand in front of your face, grimacing at the smell. You coughed a bit as you entered the kitchen that was covered in flour, sugar, and at least ten failed and downright charred pies. You looked around and found Castiel using a fire extinguisher on the oven that was spitting flames from another failed attempt at a pie.

“Cas, what the hell are you doing?” you asked, coming over to help him extinguish the flames.

He groaned as he got the foam covered pan out of the oven. “Attempting to bake a pie.” He said, looking at the pie in defeat.

“There are recipes to follow, you know.” You added as you began cleaning the oven as best as you could.

“Yes, I couldn’t find a good one.” He added and washed his hands. His trench coat was on the table in a crumpled heap, and the sleeves of his button up shirt were rolled up to his elbows.

“Why are you making a pie anyway?” you asked curiously as you began to collect the empty cans and pie tins.

“Dean’s birthday is tomorrow. I was hoping to make him a birthday pie in the place of a cake.” He said.

You couldn’t help but smile at his gesture. Dean’s birthday was tomorrow, but the brothers were leaving tomorrow afternoon for a hunt. “Cas you are pretty sweet you know that?” you said as you wiped some flour off of the angel’s cheek.

He smiled softly and nodded, “You tell me that a lot.” He added.

“Alright, well since you pretty much took over this kitchen, why don’t we go to my apartment and bake a couple different pies? We can stop at the store and get some ingredients.” You said as you put your hands on your hips.

Cas looked at the remains of his baking attempts, and then at you. “I would greatly appreciate that, Y/N.” he said sincerely.

You nodded and smiled. “Good. I’ll go get dressed and then we can go.” You said and headed down the hall to your room.

You got dressed, and grabbed the credit card that Dean and Sam gave you in case of emergencies. You took Cas’ hand and drove with him to the grocery store down the road from the bunker. You both walked in, and you had Cas grab a cart. As you walked down the aisles, you looked at the boxes of pie mix.

“You know they have these. Everything is mixed and ready, you just need to put it in a crust which you can buy ready-made.” You suggested, reaching for a box.

Cas grabbed your hand gently. “No. I want to make it homemade this time. Dean deserves a great birthday.” He said.

You looked up at the angel’s sparkling blue eyes and you smiled. “Of course, that sounds like a better idea. I’ll pull up a recipe and we can get the ingredients, then get baking.”

Cas nodded, smiling and waited for your direction.

You got the list of ingredients, and spent almost an hour getting the perfect ingredients for your apple, cherry, and key lime pies. You loaded the groceries into your car, and when you got to your apartment building, you walked inside carrying bags, with the help of Cas.

You read the recipes, and helped him bake the pies, letting him do most of the work. After you put the pies in the oven, you heard your phone ringing, and saw Dean’s picture flashing across the screen.

“Hey are you guys on your way home?” you asked.

“Well hello to you too. We’re leaving the library now; we should be back there in about twenty minutes, unless we stop for dinner.” Dean’s voice spoke.

A look of worry came across your face. You still had to let the pies bake, and get them back to the bunker before Dean was there. “Um go get some dinner, and Cas and I will straighten up the table. We were um…planning some…stuff.” You tried to cover.

“Okay. Well we’ll get you guys something too. We’ll see you later.” He said before hanging up.

“Bye.” You said fast and hung up. “Cas we have an emergency. Dean and Sam are leaving now and they’re gonna get food. We need to let the pies bake, and still get home.” You spoke quickly.

Cas touched your arm gently. “Y/N, I am a celestial being. I can get us back to the bunker in time.” He reassured you.

You smiled and hugged his neck tight. “You are seriously the best.” You said.

After you let the pies bake, you got them into some carriers and let Cas zap you two back to the bunker. You set the pies out on the table in the main room, and put some candles in each of them. Cas made sure that the candles were straight, and got them lit when he heard the rattle of keys in the bunker door.

When Dean and Sam came down the stairs in their suits, Cas held up a finger to you, signaling you to wait. Once they got over to the room, holding bags from a local fast food place, Cas nodded to you.

“Happy Birthday!” you both said. Cas scooted over to show Dean the three pies waiting for him on the table.

Dean smirked and looked at both you and Cas. “Well thank you, but my birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” He noted.

You looked at Cas and then spoke up, looking back at Dean, “We know, but Cas knew that you wouldn’t be home tomorrow so he wanted to do this for you today. He even baked you homemade pies.” You said and gave Dean the same look that a mother would give to her kid who just received an ugly sweater as a gift.

Dean looked at you and then to Cas and smiled. “Well thank you Cas, that means a lot.” He said sincerely.

Cas smiled, clearly proud of himself. “Well let’s eat and then you can make a wish on the candles.” He said.

You smirked and helped Sam get the food passed out.

After you all ate and sang Dean “Happy Birthday”, you and Cas took the pies into the kitchen to get cut. You still had quite a mess to clean up, so you didn’t want Sam and Dean coming in there yet. As you sliced the pie, you felt Cas’ arm around your waist. You looked over and smiled, seeing him smirking at you.

“Yes?” you asked him.

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on your cheek. “Thank you for helping me today.” He said.

You smiled and felt your cheeks getting warm. “Well you’re welcome, but you missed.” You said softly.

He gave you a confused look. “I missed?” he asked.

You nodded. “You missed.” You said again, and leaned up placing a kiss on his lips.

He returned the kiss, and cupped your cheek in his hand gently.

You smiled, pulling away gently. “Let’s get these out to Dean, and then we can continue after we clean this up.” You promised and kissed his bottom lip gently.

He smiled, and nodded eagerly.

You both carried the pies out, and got Sam and Dean each a plate with one slice of each. Just as you were about to get Cas a plate, you felt his arm wrap around your waist, pulling you against him.

“We’re gonna have our pies later. We have some business to attend to.” He said, looking down at you and winking.

You looked up at him and smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. “Oh, right we had something to do.” You said, earning an eyebrow raise from both Sam and Dean.

“We’ll be down later.” Cas said, pulling your hand towards the hallway.

You giggled, and followed him. “Don’t go into the kitchen!” you warned Sam and Dean, as you ran down the hall with Castiel.

Just as you fell into your room, stumbling backwards while placing kisses all over Cas’ mouth, you heard Dean and Sam shouting to you both to clean up the mess you left.

Cas smiled and kissed you gently. “We’ll get it later, but first, I want you.” He practically begged.

“Yes sir. Anything for my angel.” You smiled, placing another kiss on his lips.


End file.
